Save A Life
by InMyDreamsFluffy
Summary: I suck at summaries but here goes nothing -The glee kids get together for a party and find out some things about the hostess and a few of her guests. Rachel/Puck,Unholy Trinity S/B/Q ,Tina/Mike, Kurt/Blaine: Mentions: Sam/Quinn
1. Chapter 1

Title: Save A Life

Rating: R

Pairing: Rachel/Puck, Brittany/Santana, Quinn/Brittany, Quinn/Santana Unholy Trinity(S/B/Q), Tina/Mike, Kurt/Blaine: Mentions: Sam/Quinn

Warnings: Mention of Character death, mentions of suicide, Hurt/comfort

Summary: The glee kids get together for a party and find out some things about the hostess

AN: This just came to me, its going to be focused on Puckleberry and of course the Unholy Trinity.

_With his bag swung over his shoulder, Puck took the elevator up to the seventh floor with a smile. It had been a few months since he had seen her, the life of a truck driver. Didn't matter anymore because he had quit and was now going back to school. He was crashing on his cousins couch for the last week and decided to look up his old friends. She gave him the key the last time he came, smiling that he was always welcome in her home and in her bed – he planned on cashing in both._

_Sticking the key in the lock he turned and slowly opened the door, "Rach?" he could hear something playing in the background, smiling he walked towards the living room and saw some old Glee video's playing on the TV. This one was of senior year at nationals. They had placed second and still beat Vocal adrenaline, that was a good day. "Rachel," Putting his bag down he took off his leather coat and hung it on the coat rack. Rachel yelled at him for leaving it on the floor last time he was here._

_Opening the door to the bedroom he felt his whole body go numb, Rachel was laying flat on the floor. Bottle of pills empty beside her and she was barely breathing, "God, Rachel!" Puck ran to her and knelt beside her. He grabbed her headed for the bathroom, leaned her over the toilet and shoved his fingers down her throat. He found the right spot and a few minutes she was throwing whatever was in her stomach up. He ran the shower as cold as it could get and stood with her under the spray, stroking her face and breathing air into her lungs when her body went limp. "Rach," Her eyes slowly opened and when she saw him smiled. "Don't you ever do that to me again, why are you so stupid?" She wrapped her arms around him limply and he lifted her into his arms and held her. "Answer me, why?" She didn't answer and just held onto him, "We have to get your stomach pumped, I'm taking you to the emergency room." Their was protests but he wouldn't listen and she wasn't strong enough to fight him._

* * *

><p>A year later...<p>

Her whole body was on fire as he kissed her skin, hands roaming over her body and claiming her as his own. Her hips rolled and met up with each thrust as he filled her, she felt more alive and at ease. His weight on top of hers and his whispers of I love you and I'll never leave – those were comfort words to her. "Rachel!"

"Mmm Noah!" Her body arched into his and their lips met, in a fierce kiss. They held each other for a while before they looked at the clock, they would be here soon and she needed to get ready. "I have to get up, our friends are coming in forty five minutes."

"We should shower, that might take at least thirty."

"No I need to shower first and you can shower after me and this is not a debate." She kissed his lips and freed herself from his arms. Hips sways and she walked nude to the shower, "I think I could fall for you Mr. Puckerman." she winked and walked inside the bathroom.

"I love you Rachel," he whispered before falling back into the pillow and sighing.

* * *

><p>Eight years and they had only gotten together a handful of times, the glee kids all had lives and it was hard to get together. Santana and Brittany lived just outside of New York, an hour drive from the big city. Three kids and four dogs on their spacious ground property, blissful life of a lawyer and her wife. Finn had married someone and had a son, they live in Lima and Finn is now part owner of Burt's shop (Kurt declined, he was offered it first). Kurt had moved to new york with Rachel right after graduation, they were roommates until Kurt went to live with Mercedes in LA, both dabbling in fashion. Mike, Brittany and Tina all became dancers on Broadway. Lauren Zizies taught at Lima and ran the AV club and wrestling team. Artie was currently enrolled in Boston university, studying to be a therapist for kid who were handicap. Sam had died six years ago and this left Quinn a mess and she moved in with Santana and Brittany- the last Rachel had heard anyways.<p>

Rachel had called them two months ago and asked for a reunion. A lot of them agreed and a few were apprehensive, "Better be food Berry," was Lauren Zizies only response, but their was a slight chuckle at the end of it. Planes should have been landing by now and the first two to arrive was Kurt and Mercedes who took Rachel into a fierce hug. Lauren was next and she brought a huge smile and a massive bear hug, "Looking good Berry."

"Thanks Lauren, you too." Lauren had slimmed down a bit since high school, she was still hefty but she looked good and she seemed to be even more cocky than before. Finn was next followed by Mr. and Mrs. Chang and finally Quinn and Santana. "Where's Brittany?"

"Grabbing some booze for the party, she's stopping by the studio first but she'll be here. So, how you doing Berry?" Santana smirked and gave her a half hug. "You're looking good, heard about your big hit on Broadway too."

"Thanks Santana, yeah it was a lucky break. Lately things have been a-"

"Hey babe," Rachel turned to see Puck standing in the doorway, his work uniform on.

"You promised, Noah!" She tossed a book at him, "you said if worked called you say no. Call them back and say no or you'll be sleeping on the couch!"

"Rachel don't throw things, ouch, I said – OW!" The book hit him on the head and he winced.

"Nice arm Berry!" Santana hooted.

Rachel was currently without things to throw, so Puck walked over and took her into his arms. "You know I have to go if they call me."

"I know," Puck leaned in and kiss her on the cheek. "Don't be to lonely without me, Rach."

"I could live without you, you know." Rachel lied and crossed her arms and gave her infamous pout. It faltered as he bent down and whispered something in her ear, only Rachel heard it. "I'll be back in a few hours, I swear. I told them I could only work on location for a half shift, okay?"

"Fine, bring back some granola for me. I'm out and currently entertaining guests," Puck smirked and placed another kiss on her lips.

"Sorry dudes, gotta go. Tell Britt I said hi when she gets here and I'll be back, don't have fun without me." When Puck was gone everyone turned their attention to Rachel.

"Alright, spill." Rachel smirked as Kurt guided her to the couch, "You and Puck?" Everyone waited for an answer.

"What's up with that?" Mercedes sat down on a chair and put her feet up.

"I need sex and he's handy to keep around, plus he doesn't mind I'm using him for his body." She tried to convince everyone that was it, but Kurt could tell their was something more. "I gave up the whole saving myself for the right guy a long time ago. Whether Noah is something more I don't know but he's what I need right now."

"Why do you need him, you know what Puck is like." Quinn sat down next to Rachel, "He uses you and spits you out. I don't think he's changed much in the last eight years, I've seen him since and hes still the same old Puck."

"He's not great with commitment, I should know." Santana added.

"Coming from the Queen of the mattress herself."

"Psh, I'm a married woman now Berry. I don't go mattress to mattress anymore, I got tw-" she winced as Quinn elbowed her in the side. "I got my lady and that's all."

"Don't come here in my home and lecture me on whom I sleep with."

"We're not lecturing, we're warning you." Quinn didn't have a hint of anger in her voice as she spoke, "Do you remember high school, what he was like?" Rachel nodded and lowered her head, "Took my virginity, knocked me up, slept with Santana and Brittany, tried to get into Mercedes pants and yours. He tried to screw anything that walked, we're concerned that's all." Rachel mumbled something under her breath, something Quinn couldn't pick up. "What?"

"He-he saved my life."

"Saved your life?" Kurt sat down and listened as Rachel went on.

"I was in a very bad place last year, my life was going nowhere and I had no one but my theater friends. Than my show was canceled and friends were gone. I couldn't get any parts, no money coming in and rent was due – and no ways to pay it. I was depressed and anxious and literally ready to check out of this life. I took my bottle of vicodine and passed out and waited for the end to come. When I started to come around I was in Puck's arms and he was telling me not to give leave. Noah Puckerman saved my life and I love him for picking up the pieces and keeping me safe. He saved my life and I owe him everything in this world. He told me I should throw this party, it was to see you all again. I miss you guys and its not easy to be on my own."

"Did you talk to your dad's Rachel?"

"They can only help me so much, Quinn. When they call I tell them everything is fine and they shouldn't worry. I lie to keep them from the truth. They can never know what happened last month, It would make them worry and daddy has a weak heart. They can't afford to take care of me and him."

"You should have called us sooner, Berry. We would have helped you," Santana wrapped her arm around Rachel, surprisingly pulling the girl in closer. "I know I haven't been the best friend ever but, I would have come if you called."

"I know," Rachel smiled, "But in my mind I didn't think any of you would. My head was in rough shape and all I could think about was making it stop. I'm going back to a therapist and I'm doing a lot better, Noah keeps me grounded. I need him, I can't promise I won't hurt myself but I'm in a good place right now. I haven't tried to hurt myself for two weeks."

"Do you love him, Rachel?"

"I do a little and it doesn't matter if he returns the feelings or not. I'm happy with my life right now and its all because of him. I'm here because of him," Santana held Rachel as she cried, and Rachel found she liked this Santana a lot better than the old one.

"We'll stay the night and keep you safe, just until Puck come home – alright?" Santana smiled up at Quinn who was knelt down next to them.

"I can't ask you all to do that, you have lives to live. I can't expect you to babysit me, I'll be okay."

"How about we discuss this last and you be a hostess and show us the grub. I must warn you, we're most likely turning this into a sleepover." Lauren smirked and clapped Rachel on the back.

"Really?"

"Totally," Mercedes grinned.

The doorbell rang and Rachel went to get it, smiling when she saw Artie and Brittany on the other side. "You guys made it!" Rachel smiled and wrapped Artie into a giant hug, and than Brittany.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Artie smirked and rolled in to give Mike a high five and Tina a hug.

"I forgot what floor and when I saw Artie I smiled and he showed me how to get here." Brittany smiled and ran over to Santana and jumped onto her lap. "Artie found me." Santana smirked and kissed her lips. "Hi Quinn," Brittany smirked and reached over to hug her, hand roaming before Santana pulled her back onto her lap and whispered something into her ear. "Well that's no fun, but okay." Brittany smiled and grabbed Quinn anyways and pulled her into a bigger hug. "Shouldn't hide," Quinn was blushing as she pulled away and walked towards the bathroom. "Be right back, Santana wanna come to powder your nose?"

"No I'm alright." Santana winked and kissed Brittany and handed the girl her purse. "So Berry, need help with setting up the dinner?"

Brittany walked towards the bathroom and gave a slight knock before pushing it open. She smiled when she saw Quinn leaning against the wall. Closing the door she locked it behind her before she took out her lip gloss and redid her lips. "Britt," She looked up and smiled, "I'm just not ready for them to know, okay?" She nodded and moved closer and pulled Quinn against her. "Britt-" Her lips pressed against Quinn's and finally she relaxed.

"Are you ashamed of us?"

"Oh god no, Britt I am anything but ashamed. I'm scared of what they will think of us, but I'm not ashamed." Quinn reached out and stroked Brittany's cheek, "Did you really get lost on the way here?"

"No, I was sexting Santana from the bathroom in the lobby." Brittany smirked and pushed Quinn against the wall, kissing along her neck. "Santana said I could play, do you want to?" Quinn gulped and shook her head yes.

"I do but we should get back to the party, okay?"

"Okay but I do want to so something first." Quinn took in a breath as Brittany's hand slid up her thigh, grinning when her fingers touched bare skin between. "I knew it." She rubbed a few times and brought them to her lips. "Taste so good, I want to taste you."

"We have a party, no."

"Santana said I had permission and I want you, now." Brittany's eyes went dark and her smile was predatory. "Up on the counter," Quinn wasted no time and did as she was told, eyes glazed over with lust. Brittany lifted Quinn skirt with a smile as she ran her hands over bare thigh, "So soft, so warm." Quinn whimpered as Brittany's fingers slid over her lips, "So soft to kiss." Quinn pressed her lips to Brittany's fingers and smiled. They both leaned forward as Brittany's hand sliding down and up to tease her folds. "So wet for me," Brittany giggled as she slid two finger into Quinn's sex, moving slowly at first and faster as Quinn latched onto her shoulders. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No, don't stop." Brittany brought her fingers up to her lips and tasted before sliding them back inside without mercy. She blocked Quinn's moaned with her lips and captured each one with a needy kiss. Soon Quinn was coming and hard, her whole body stiffened and she slumped against Brittany's body.

"Love you, Q."

"I love you too, Britt." They rejoined the party just as Santana placed the last dish on the table, smiling as Quinn neared and ran her hand along her shoulder. "So what's for dinner?"

"Hamburgers, hot dogs and french fries."

"Hamburgers and hot dogs?" Quinn quirked an eyebrow at Rachel. "Since when do you eat meat?"

"I don't, those are for you. I have my tofu substitutes. Noah refuses to eat anything tofu so he stocked my fridge with slaughtered animals. If I had my way it would have been a vegan dinner but he strongly disagreed."

"Good, because I would have ordered a pizza." Lauren smirked and grabbed a couple of burgers, some fries and a hot dog. When dinner was done they decided on Karaoke, which was actually not Rachel's idea. Santana brought it up and everyone agreed.

"We should all go out to a local bar tonight, Karaoke friday at this club I love." Rachel grinned and everyone quickly agreed, they decided on taking the subway a few stations over and walked the rest of the way. "I don't want anyone driving home if they get drunk tonight."

"We told you Berry, sleepover at your house – no exceptions." Santana wrapped her arm around Rachel as they walked. "Now lead the way to this bar and get ready to be out sung by me."

"Dream on, Lopez."


	2. Chapter 2

OOC- Sorry about the delay on this update, more will be coming. I got distracted with some awesome people on Tumblr and totally lost track of time. :-D please enjoy this smut and leave reviews and love!

2.

They danced, sung and drank until they were ready to pass out. Puck got out of work and picked them up in a company van. His boss gave him the okay with the promise he would have it gassed and returned by morning. It was fun trying to load everyone into the van, lucky for him Quinn and Artie weren't wasted. Quinn helped Puck get everyone else into the truck and laughed, "Jesus, how much did they have to drink?" Puck laughed and helped Artie into the van first.

The elevator ride was the best part, one group with Puck and the other with Quinn. Mike pressed every single button on the board, luck not the emergency ones- Quinn smacked him as they stopped at every single floor.

Pillow's and blanket's were laid out and people were made to lay down. Puck took care of Rachel first before coming out and helping Quinn with everyone else.

Quinn smiled at Santana and Brittany and gave them each a kiss on the cheek, "Rest."

"Stay with us, Q?" Santana reached up and stroked her face, which Quinn quickly removed and put down on Brittany's thigh.

"I will, later." It was weird when Santana and Brittany took her in, it was right after Sam's funeral. Santana wasn't to sure at first but Brittany made the finally decision, and she was invited to stay as long as she wanted. Quinn was a walking zombie and it effected not only Santana and Brittany but their kids as well. "Aunt Q, why are you so sad?" Brittany would hush them and send them away, and Quinn would break into sobs.

Three months had passed and finally Santana had enough, she was going to tell Quinn to get over. Santana ripped opened the door and found Quinn kneeling down with a razor blade in her hand. "Q!" Santana ran over to her and grabbed a towel from the chair and applied pressure. "I got you, Q." That night Santana talked to Brittany, they took away everything Quinn could possibly hurt herself with. "I'm sorry, Q." One night Brittany stopped by the bedroom door and opened it slowly, Quinn was laying on her side and crying into her pillow. She walked over and pulled Quinn against her, cradling her from behind.

"We're doing this to help you, Q. You're so sad," Brittany placed a kiss on the back of her neck and smiled. A few minutes later Santana walked in and locked the door, joining the girls on the bed. She laid down on front and let Quinn put her head on her shoulder.

"Everything will be alright, Q. We're here for you." and that was the start of it all.

Over the few months they shared kisses and hugs and eventually Quinn joined them in the master bedroom. She felt awkward because of the kids, Santana and Brittany had three kids and all of them curious. Two identical twin girls, eight, and a little boy who was four. Santana explained that aunt Quinn was joining their family and to keep it just between them for now.

Quinn smiled as Santana and Brittany started to kiss and walked out onto the deck to join Puck. "So how are you, baby mama?" She gave him a hug and laughed at the old nickname. "Cause you look like hell."

"Its been a long few years, I'm still trying to figure everything out."

"Sam?"

"Among other things" Quinn nodded, "he asked me to marry him and I said yes, three weeks before the wedding he died and I lost it. Santana and Brittany were their for me, Santana saved my life."

"Saved your life?"

"They invited me to stay, practically dragged me to their home. I was so depressed and they brought me out of it. I was caught with a razor blade, I had cut my wrist but not to deep – at least not yet. Santana saved me and I owe her my life, just like Rachel owes you. You saved her life too,"

"I came to visit and found her in the bedroom, she was almost past saving. Just a few minutes more and I would have been to late, glad I didn't get the coffee first."

"Do you love her Puck?" That caught him of guard and he found himself answering it without pause.

"Yes." Their was a sudden bang behind them, they both turned to see Rachel standing in the doorway.

"You love me?" He stood and walked over to her, taking her into his arms and smiling.

"Yes," He kissed her and she kissed him back and Quinn was so not going to sit there and watch.

"Excuse me, coming through." Quinn chuckled and made her way back inside. Santana and Brittany were making out on the floor. Quinn knew if they saw her, they would want her to join and she wasn't drunk enough for that. She made her way around, out of eye shot and into the guest room. She used one of Rachel's emergency disposable toothbrushes before crawling into bed. It was only a matter of time before someone came looking for her, so when the door opened it didn't surprise her. "Brittany will miss you, you should go back to her."

"You've been avoiding us, Q." Santana slipped in beside her and kissed along her neck, nibbling on her ear. "Britt's using the bathroom, she'll be right in."

You're drunk, go back to bed." Quinn moaned when Santana's arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. Brittany chose that moment to stumble into the room and lock the door behind her.

"If I was drunk I would be crying right now and Britt is sobering up – mostly." Santana turned Quinn's head so she could see Brittany dancing to her own invisible beat. "I love watching her dance, don't you?" Quinn nodded and watched as Brittany moved her hips to an invisible beat. Santana reached over and turned on the radio, some sexy song was playing. "Perfect, sit up." Quinn scooted to the edge of the bed and Santana sat right behind her, center pressed into Quinn ass as her arms circled her waist. "Brit," Brittany looked up with a smile and moved closer to the bed, leaning over to kiss Santana and than Quinn. "Dance for us baby, make us want you even more."

"I don't want to dance, I want to play." She knelt down between Quinn's legs and smiled, Quinn rested back against Santana and squealed as Brittany pulled her up and whispered something in her ear. Quinn nodded and turned back to the bed, leaning down to kiss Santana on the lips. Santana returned the kiss with a smile and pulled back when she heard Quinn squeak with surprise. Brittany stood right behind her, Quinn skirt now bunch around her middle and Brittany's hand making slow movements between her legs. "She's so wet San, so very wet." She lifted her hand to show and Santana groaned, she wanted to feel that. Brittany's finger were soaked and instantly Santana felt her own wetness grow. "Taste?" Santana nodded and greedily sucked and licked when Brittany pressed closer. When she was done she took Quinn's lips and let her taste herself.

"Strip me,"

"As if we're her slaves or something." Quinn of course was teasing and it earned her a slap on the ass. "Again," she moaned.

"Strip me," Santana prompted, both blondes sighed – for entirely different reasons. Santana stood, grinning as Quinn and Brittany started to undress her. Lips pressing against any of her exposed skin they could get their hands on. "Britt," It was a warning tone as Brittany's hand snaked down to touch her now exposed sex. "No."

"I want to feel you, please baby."

"No," Brittany pouted and watched as Santana strutted over to the bed and sat on the edge. "Britt, Q strip each other for me." They both smiled and slowly started to remove each others clothes. Hands touching, lips pressing and Santana watched with amusement. "Hold up." Her eyebrow rose when both girls were stripped to just their panties, something was different. "Britt, how on earth?"

"I knew we would need it tonight, I figured it could be my turn." It took a minute for Quinn to realize what was going on before her blush came out in full force. She felt Brittany wrap her arms around her, kissing along her neck. "Gonna thank Santana for earlier, for letting me please you." It wasn't a question, it was more of a statement and Quinn could only nod her head. "I'm going to fuck you now, just like I was before." Quinn let out a loud moan and Santana just watched on, amused.

"I'm curious on how you hid the eight inches." Santana laughed as Brittany pulled off her underwear, she could see that Brittany had tucked the dong between her legs and taped it. How she pulled it off she wasn't sure, considering the harness she was wearing. "You amaze me, B." Santana leaned back and Quinn quickly made her way to the bed, crawled up and pressed her body against Santana's. "Up." Quinn shivered and pressed her sex onto Santana's thigh, the latina's hand tightening around her hair the moment they touched. "God I can feel you, so fucking wet." She looked over to Brittany and smiled, "She doesn't need a drop of lube, B." She kissed Quinn hard as she started to roll her hips, hand tugging on her hair. "No, down." Quinn took in a sharp breath, shaking slightly as she kissed her way down Santana's body. She had only done this a few times before and each time was amazing and different. "You'll do fine," She took in a shaky breath and stopped just before she reached Santana's sex. She could smell how much Santana loved this, how turned on she was and she wanted more. "Go on." Quinn whimpered when she felt Brittany behind her. "Go ahead Britt," Santana smirked.

"Ah, mm." Quinn gasped as Brittany teased the outside of her sex, sliding into her and licking her lips. "Britt, so good." Once they got the rhythm down, Quinn met her with each stroke.

"Oh god, she is really wet." Brittany moaned and took hold of Quinn's hips, guiding her back and forth onto the girth of the dong. "You like that, Q?" Quinn moaned a quick yes and groaned as the dong hit her just right.

"Don't forget to thank me," Santana grinned and gave Quinn's hair another pull.

"Sorry, got distracted." She lowered herself down and smiled, rubbing her fingers just outside of Santana's sex. Slowly working her way to her clit that was no exposed. She found herself licking her lips, before licking one stroke – bottom to top. Santana's hips rolled and Quinn instinctively held her hips down. "You taste so good," Quinn blushed and started make circles with her tongue, moaning as Brittany's thrusts becoming harder and faster with each minute past. Quinn slipped three fingers inside Santana and sucked her clit, all while Santana moaned out her name. Quinn knew exactly what to do and it had Santana hot, hips rolling and a string of spanish escaped her lips as Quinn hit her spot. A few more times and she had Santana screaming, cumming hard. She pumped faster as she rode out her orgasm.

Brittany was thrusting harder into Quinn, her nails digging into Quinn's hips as she held on. Brittany didn't stop thrusting even as Quinn screamed her name, "Fuck!" Smiling, Brittany made her cum three more times before pulling out and helping Quinn and Santana onto the bed. She cuddled between them and smiled. Santana was already recovered by the time Brittany crawled between them, smiling.

"What do you want, B?" Santana kissed along her neck, sucking on her pulse point.

"Both of you inside me," Brittany moaned and rubbed her ass against Santana. "Please."

Quinn was in and out of consciousness, Santana gave her a nudge and smiled. "We have to thank Brittany, Q. No sleeping," Quinn nodded and moved closer to Brittany, fingers dancing along her thigh. "Where do you want us?"

"Don't-don't make me say it." Brittany was blushing, Santana knew exactly what she wanted.

"If you can't say it, you don't get it." Brittany moaned as Santana's fingers played with a nipple.

"Please."

"You'll need to clean the dong, B." Brittany was up in a second, grabbing a robe from the closet and headed for the bathroom. Santana and Quinn both chuckled and moved closer to each other, "You know what she wants, right?" Quinn nodded and blushed at the thought.

"One time by accident and now she's addicted to it. you're going to make her ask aren't you?" Quinn kissed Santana sweetly on the lips when she nodded. "You're so mean."

"If she wants it bad enough, she'll ask for it." Santana stroked Quinn's hair, "You want to taste her?" Quinn's eyes dilated but she shook her head.

"She wants us both inside her, if she can't bring herself to ask than I will."

"You've come along way, Q. I'm proud of you," Santana let Quinn rest her head on her shoulder, "So very proud of you."

"I love you San, you know that. I love both of you and without you I don't think I'd be here right now. I'd be dead and in hell and-"

"Stop, don't say things like that. I promised I would take care of you and I am, I won't let anything happen to you." Quinn let some tears fall down her face and hid into Santana's shoulder. "We're here for you, now put on a happy face before we upset Britt." Santana kissed away the tears and wiped at her face just before Britt came back into the bedroom. "Help me put it on, babe." Brittany nodded excitedly and grabbed the harness and helped Santana strap it on, before attaching the dong to it. "Now, what do you want?" Brittany whimpered and Santana just smiled, "If you want it, you'll tell me."

"San, i-"

"Do you want me inside you, baby?"

"I want you both inside me, please." Santana chuckled and motioned back towards the bed. Brittany rested against Quinn as Santana slipped behind her.

"You get three more chances to voice what you want, if you don't come out and say it. I'll fuck Q instead," She heard Brittany whimper, "Now what do you want?"

"I want you to fuck me, please San."

"Where?"

"In-" Santana smiled and watched as the blush over took Brittany from ears to shoulders. "My ass."

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry about the long wait, i kind of lost my writing spirit for a while, but here is an update!

* * *

><p>Santana grabbed for her purse and pulled out the small bottle of lube, she would be using the whole thing tonight. Quinn watched on as she ran a hand up and down Brittany's arm, smiling as Brittany's blush just deepened.<p>

Brittany bit her lip when she felt Santana's fingers circle her anus, a single finger dipping inside. "Mmm, more." Brittany hid her face in Quinn's shoulder

"No, I want you to look at Quinn when I fuck you." Santana gave Brittany hair a tug and forced Brittany to look in Quinn's eyes. "Are you ready for me?" Santana asked as she slipped two fingers inside Brittany's ass, she cried out and nodded her head. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes, please San."

"Q, are you ready to help out?"

"Yes," Quinn moaned and let Brittany rest her leg on her hip. "once by accident and now you can't get enough." Quinn pressed her lips against Brittany's and deepened the kiss. She would need to keep Brittany quiet while she was adjusting to the girth of the dong.

"Such good girls I have," Santana loved being in control, she loved that she could make Quinn and Brittany hot and bothered with just words. She pressed her fingers in deeper and listened to Brittany muffled cries of pleasure. She scissored her fingers to prepare her for the dong, using her free hand to pop the top of the lube bottle. She poured it all over the dong and more into her ass and positioned the dong at her entrance. "deep breath," and she pushed in. Brittany cried out and Santana slowed, kissing along her neck and smiling. "Good girl, you're going good." She pushed a bit further and soon she reached the hilt. "So tight," she moaned and started a slow rhythm.

Quinn pulled back slightly and looked into Brittany's eyes, stroking her face as Santana continued. "Such pretty sounds you make, Britt." Quinn blushed at her own dirty words, fingers making their way down to her soaked center. "Can you make more?" She dipped into her slit and watched as Brittany threw her head back and soon both girls were filling her. Quinn fingers and Santana's dong moving as one to make her cum harder then she had ever cum before.

"Oh San, Oh Q- fuck me!" Quinn panicked and covered Brittany's mouth with her own, she was sure that somebody heard from the living room.

"They're drunk and probably passed out by now, relax Q." Santana reached over and pulled so Quinn was pressed right against Brittany, the only room from her hand between. "Kiss me." Quinn blushed and leaned over to kiss Santana as Brittany's mouth attached itself to Quinn's neck. "You gonna come for us, Britt?"

"Yes!" Santana pumped a few more times and soon Brittany felt her orgasm hit and hit hard. "Oh fuck!" Brittany tried to make Santana stop because she couldn't take it anymore but she wouldn't let up. "San, can't take it anymore. Oh please, can't- so good but." Finally Santana slowed her strokes and smiled as the dong fell out with a pop. "Oh babe." Brittany slumped against Quinn and moaned in satisfaction.

"You always cum so hard when I fuck you in the ass, I think we'll do that from now on. Only I think Quinn should do it next time." Santana smirked and snuggled close to Brittany, "How's that sound?"

"Whatever you want baby, I'd love it either way." Brittany rested between Quinn and Santana, smiling happily as a blanket was pulled over them. "We have plenty of naughty sexy time left, the kids are still at Joe's for another month." Brittany sighed happily, "I miss them but right now I don't want this to end." The kids spend three months with their biological father, a college friend of Santana's named Joe. He was the best guy friend a girl could have. He was honored when Santana and Brittany asked if he could be the dad of their kids, and blushed when they asked if could do it the old fashion way. Quinn was okay with it and when Joe came to visit, she declined when he asked her to join them. Joe was very hansom but he wasn't Sam and she couldn't bring herself to share a bed with another man that wasn't him.

"You love me?" Rachel had tears in her eyes and it seemed like she was almost sober with shock. He had never uttered those words to her before, never once. She tripped and he caught her before she fell, "Why?"

"Because you're my hot little Jewish princess, remember?" He smiled as some tears fell down her face, "I love you, what more do you need then that? Sure we annoy each other, but it doesn't make me love you any less. We need each other, Rach." She kissed him and he kissed her back, she pushed further and slid her hand down his chest and towards his bulge; he stopped her. "You're drunk, you need to sleep it off."

"Tell me you love me again." she smirked.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, once you are sober." He picked her up and weaved through his friends, all of them asleep on the floor. As they reached the guest room, he wondered if he should check on Quinn – later. Right now Rachel was kissing on his neck and distracting him. "Rach, you are making this real hard for me."

"I can tell," He moaned as her hand found his crotch and squeezed his growing erection. "I don't want to sleep Noah, I want you to fuck me."

"You're drunk."

"I don't care, you need me right now." She grabbed him by his work shirt and pulled him onto the bed. "Now, fuck me." Puck let out a sigh and shook his head and place a sweet hand on her cheek. He wanted her bad and so did she but he wasn't sure if that was the booze talking or her. "Noah, please."

"No," he smiled and tucked her into bed, "i won't take advantage of you right now. No matter how much I want it, now, if you promise to be good i'll say with you." Rachel nodded stripped off down to a tank top and panties before cuddled into him as he slipped beside her. he was rock hard but knew if he pleasured himself right now, Rachel would- he paused in thought as she heard a groan from beside him. It was a soft murmur and she gazed down at her. "Rach, stop that." he could see her hand moving under the blanket, her upper arm and shoulder pulsing as her hand moved below the blanket.

"If you won't fuck me, I will." she shifted so she was on her back, and Puck couldn't help but look. He lifted the blanket and saw her hands down her panties, rubbing furiously. "Mmm."

"God that's hot, Rach." he kissed her as her hand rubbed her hard clit. "Let me see you baby, show me." Blushing she slipped off her panties and spread her legs wider, Puck kneeling close to watch as her fingers worked her wet clit. "So wet, damn baby."

"Touch me, please Noah."

"No, touch yourself and I'll touch myself. I was going to give in but this is so much better. God damn," he slipped off his sweats and slowly worked his hand over the tip of his cock. He spit on his hand and worked it as he watched Rachel fuck herself. "harder baby, fuck yourself harder." he knelt between her legs, as he stroked himself over her, moving his hips but never touching her. Watching as her fingers dipped in and out of her pussy, "That's it baby, keep going."

"Please Noah, I need you." she reached up with her hand and rubbed her fingers onto his lips. On instinct his tongue darted out to taste, moaning he sucked on them as his hand continued to pump his hard cock. "Fuck me baby, please. I'm so wet for you, I need you." Puck couldn't even take it anymore, he needed her as much as she needed him. Consequences be damned to hell, he settled in between her legs and positioned himself- ready to take her. He reached over to the bedside table, took out a condom and did the usual before rubbing it teasingly over her slit. "Now, Noah- please." he slid into her slowly, she cried out as he slid all the way into the hilt and moaned. "Yes!"

"You feel so good Rach, damn baby." Moaning he started to move his hips and she met with each stroke. "That's it baby, cum for me. I know you need this, you need it so bad." Puck picked up the pace as Rachel clawed at his back, crying out as he released- puck moaned when he felt a gush of wetness run down his legs. "You made such a mess," Rachel giggled and pulled Puck in closer, "We'll clean it tomorrow."

"Say it again, please, say it."

"I love you, I will always love you." Puck held her close and kissed the top of her head, stroking her back as they lay. "Tomorrow i'll tell you again," He smiled and flipped off the light, stroking her hair and listened as Rachel fell asleep.

By the morning Rachel woke alone, Puck wasn't there and it made her kind of sad she couldn't wake up in his arms. She laid for just a few more minutes before getting up and heading for the bathroom, she took a quick shower and headed out into the living room. Everyone was smiling, "Hello, how long have you been awake?"

"Longer than you, welcome to the land of the living." Kurt smirked and wrapped his arms around her, "Someone got really smashed last night."

"You all got really drunk last night, it was a chore to keep you all in the elevator." Quinn rolled her eyes from the armchair, watching Brittany and Santana from the side, wanting so bad to be close to them. Memories of last night flooded her head and she found herself blushing, she made a quick exit from the room to hide.

"Where's Noah?"

"He went to return the van this morning, he should be home soon."


End file.
